


Enchanted Dreams: Shane/Reader

by Letyourheartfly85



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, Some Romance, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letyourheartfly85/pseuds/Letyourheartfly85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was coming to Asagao a mistake?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone

It had only been 3 weeks since you started attending Asagao Academy and you were already miserable. You didn’t know anyone and your roommate, Mimi, was pretty stuck up and rude. You didn’t really dislike anyone else in the school because you hadn’t really gotten to talk to anyone at all. The school intimidated you so much and you were too shy to make the effort to initiate a conversation with anyone. The loneliness you felt was really starting to get to you. For the 3rd week in a row you were sitting in the cafeteria and eating your lunch alone. You looked around at every table. Everyone seemed to be laughing and enjoying their time with their friends. You couldn’t take it anymore. You finished eating what you could and left abruptly through the cafeteria doors tears gathering in the corners of your eyes.

You just wanted a quiet place to sit and think for a bit. You quickly walked passed the empty classrooms as your footsteps echoed in the halls. You continued walking until you made your way to the rooftop of Asagao. The rooftop was beautiful. It was filled with beautiful flowers and you felt instantly enchanted. The smell of the flowers gave you an instant sense of peace. Birds were playing in the bird bath throwing droplets of water as they shook their wings dry. You shuffled your feet as you made your way to a place to sit. As you sat down on a wooden bench it creaked loudly worrying you a bit. As you settled down you took a few deep breaths. For a moment you sat staring at your hands folded in your lap and a blue butterfly flew before you. It made you smile slightly, and you began to think about everything that was building up inside you. 

You wanted so much to go to Asagao, and felt so lucky to have the chance thanks to your Aunt Celia. After your parents were killed 2 years ago, your aunt was kind enough to take you into her home. The two of you became close, and you were schooled at home by some of the best tutors. You did well with tutoring, but you wanted to be around more people your age. You had some casual friends at your old school, but lost touch after you moved across the country to stay with your aunt. The neighborhood where you now lived had a large majority of elderly residents and, while most were friendly, you still wanted friends your own age. So your aunt agreed to let you go to the school of your choice at the start of the new school year. You were a bit worried because it would be your third year of school. However, you were so happy and hopeful that you would finally make some close friends and maybe even find a boyfriend. But now you were starting to lose hope because you hadn’t connected with anyone. At least at home you had your aunt to spend some time with. You started considering dropping out. The tears started to come back, and soon you were sobbing. Suddenly you heard an unfamiliar voice with a British accent. “Hey, who are you?” You were so startled you jumped up and tripped over your own feet.

You closed your eyes and prepared to hit the ground, but arms fell underneath your body catching you. You opened your eyes seeing a green jacket with a patch that had two adorable brown boots sewed onto it. You were soon inches away from the boy’s face as you looked up at him and you started to blush. The boy had beautiful, gleaming blue eyes and short brown hair. His mouth curved into a smirk as he spoke. “Whoa, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He said. “I-I’ll be okay. T-that was a good save. Thank you…” You told him. You were still pretty embarrassed that he caught you crying and that you tripped like the klutz you labeled yourself to be. He sure was holding onto you pretty tightly, and you definitely weren’t complaining. “Good thing it was. I’m Shane by the way.” He studied your face. “Oh, it’s nice to meet you, Shane. I’m y/n.” You blushed as Shane helped you stand upright. “Not many people come up here…” Shane sounded a bit suspicious and small frown showed on his face. You felt your heart skip a beat from his gaze. “I’m k-kinda new to the school and just sort of found this place…” You tried to hide your pain with a smile. Shane stared at you. You knew he could tell there was something you were upset about. It unnerved you. You waited for him to say something, but he stayed silent. You felt a bit relieved Shane didn’t voice the obvious. “U-um, I have to go now, but it was very nice to meet you, Shane.” You quickly gathered up your things to leave and began walking away. “Bye, y/n.” Shane plainly stated with a small smirk. You looked back and gave a small wave to him. You couldn’t help but smile since this was the first time anyone took a moment to actually talk to you. You were a bit pained at your clumsy fall, but you smiled as you remembered how his arms felt as they held you. Your heart raced as you felt Shane’s eyes continue watching you as you left the rooftop. The aching that was in your chest earlier felt like a distant memory.

To Be Continued...


	2. Hope Renewed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was Coming to Asagao a Mistake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter isn't too boring! Let me know if you have any thoughts or feedback! <3 Thanks for reading! :)

Walking back to Primrose house after class the following day, you found yourself smiling more than you had in a long time. Shane seemed like such a kind and thoughtful person even if he was rather quiet. You wanted to know more about him. You quickened your pace in excitement. As you placed your key in the lock to your dorm room, you heard Mimi’s snooty laugh. You braced yourself once again to endure Mimi’s behavior. You were relieved to find she was talking on her phone, and hoped she would ignore you so you could finish some homework. It quickly became hard to concentrate with Mimi’s gossiping and constant laughing, so you made the decision to head to the library in hopes for some peace. As you entered the library, the smell of books felt oddly comforting to you. You strolled towards the back of the library and sat down at a table in the back. It seemed nobody else was in this area, so you figured you’d get a lot done. 

After you got your things settled you looked across the room and your heart felt like it jumped into your throat. Shane was sitting alone at one of the tables further down from you. You couldn’t help staring at him as you felt your cheeks heat up. Shane seemed to be deeply concentrating on whatever it was he was doing. He had some textbooks so you assumed he had sought out some peace to do some homework as well. Suddenly, Shane’s eyes side-glanced towards you and you had a mild panic attack. You scurried and grabbed your math notebook in an attempt to act busy. You mentally cursed at yourself for acting so silly. “I could have just waved to him, but no I had to freak out.” You were holding your notebook up close to your face, and you tried to secretly peek to see if he was still looking over to you. Surprise! He totally was, and you noted the small smirk that formed once he saw you again. You quickly moved back behind your notebook again. “Oh, my God! Did that really just happen?!” You whispered to yourself. You felt so embarrassed, and figured you blew your chances at getting to know Shane. He probably thought you were a spastic mess.

You felt your heart sink a little bit as you continued to hide your face in shame. Finally, after a few moments, you decided to make your escape. You avoided looking over to Shane and shoved your things into your backpack. In your haste, you forgot to zip your bag all the way shut and a few books fell out landing loudly on the floor. “Perfect.” You whispered. You quickly tried to gather up the books only to notice Shane right next to you holding your last fallen book. “Here you go y/n.” Shane said with the familiar smirk you were growing to love...and hate. “Th-thanks, Shane. Did you come here to study, too?” You asked innocently, trying to change the subject from your previous humiliation. “Yeah. I normally would be in my room, but my friend and roommate, Jirard, was busy with a project.” Shane didn’t go into details and you didn’t want to pry. “Yeah my roommate, Mimi, was making it pretty hard to concentrate.” Shane frowned. “I’m…familiar with her.” You chuckled a bit. “Yeah, she’s not exactly the nicest person. I’m fine as long as she ignores my existence.” Shane looked a bit concerned. You gave him a small smile as if to assure him. “So, you’re leaving already? Even I can’t finish my homework that fast.” The smirk was back. You felt panicked. You didn’t want to tell him why you were leaving so soon, and he had to already know why! Why did he have to bring that up?! You felt frustrated and embarrassed all over again. It felt like he was…toying with you…but in a friendly way? 

You hesitated as you tried to think of something to say to him. He just kept standing there looking at you with that smirk of his. Your heart was racing and the butterflies in your stomach weren’t helping the situation. “W-well I just…um…” Your words fell away from you. Then something occurred to you. “I, uh...FOOD!” You immediately regretted blurting that out loudly in the library. Luckily, the librarian was nowhere in sight. Shane looked at you with surprise. “Food?” He asked. “Y-yes! I was feeling a bit hungry so I was going to go grab a snack. I can’t focus…on an empty stomach.” You felt some relief wash over you. Shane chuckled which took all that relief you had and flung it out the window. “I guess that makes sense. I’m heading back to my dorm. I’ll see you, y/n.” He gave you a small smile. “Bye, Shane. And thanks again…for the help.” You smiled at him. As he walked away you felt a bit of disappointment run through you. You really wanted to get to know him more. He seemed so secretive. When Shane was out of sight you debated on actually going to grab a snack just in case he happened to come back for some reason. In the end, you decided to just go to the cafeteria, grab some snacks and then head back to the library. 

When you returned to the library, there were a few other students but no Shane. You were a bit let down, but somewhat relieved because you needed to finish your work. When you finally made it back to your dorm, you discovered Mimi had left. “Yes! I can actually relax in my own room for a change.” You put down your bag and sat at your desk. You decided it was safe to write in your journal. Writing was something you loved doing. You wrote about Shane and how you were finally starting to feel happy about coming to Asagao, even if you had some embarrassing moments. “Shane... There is so much I don’t know about you. Maybe someday…” You trailed away lost in thought about Shane. When you were finished writing, it was getting late. You got into your pajamas and slipped into your bed. It didn’t take long for you to fall into a deep sleep. Little did you know, a certain British boy was about to invade your dreams. 

To Be Continued…


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the suggestions I received! I hope you all enjoy reading! <3

You were walking in the halls of Asagao after class. It was a good day and you felt wonderful. As you walked down the hall, you stopped to ask one of your teachers a question. “Mr. Saitomo?” Your words seemed to fall on deaf ears. You figured his hearing was going bad so you continued walking. You waved to some mutual students from your class and even said hello to them but they didn’t seem to notice you. You began to feel like everyone was doing it on purpose. You started running. Suddenly you were racing down stairs and you lost your balance. It felt like you were falling forever and a sense of hopelessness crawled into your heart.

Your vision started to blur. Just when you started to lose all hope, you landed. A familiar pair of arms caught you and held you tightly. Shane. You didn’t want him to let you go. You looked at your surroundings and felt startled by the beauty you saw. You were on the rooftop of Asagao, but this time it was much more lush and breathtaking. Flowers filled the area with the familiar fragrance from the first day you met Shane. Cherry blossom trees swayed in the gentle breeze. There was even a small pond. You looked more clearly at Shane. You felt flushed when you noticed his appearance. He was smiling wider than you had ever seen and he was wearing a flower crown of Asagao flowers.  
“Shane, what-“ You attempted to speak. 

“Y/N, shh.” You were still unsure what was happening but Shane kept on smiling. Cherry blossom petals floated past the two of you. Shane began walking and you both were at the pond. You looked at Shane who now wore a smirk instead of his previous smile.

“Shane…don’t you dare…” You squinted at him. 

Shane just chuckled. “Oops.” He plainly stated as he tossed you into the pond. 

You couldn’t help feeling a bit angered that Shane just threw you in this pond, but at the same time you couldn’t help thinking how funny it was. You were still underwater smiling just thinking about it. You were surprised how deep the pond was. Suddenly you heard a crash from above. Shane swam down to you and smiled. You couldn’t help but smile back at him. Shane took your hand and pulled you closer. Your faces were mere centimeters apart. Shane smiled again and then kissed you deeply. You felt calm and relaxed as the two of you kissed. After a moment, Shane ended the kiss. When you opened your eyes he was gone. You immediately swam to the surface and called out for him.

“Shane..!” It felt like you were alone again. You kept calling his name in vain until you heard your own name being called. It didn’t sound like Shane though. 

“Hey!! Y/N!!” Mimi yelled at you from across the room waking you up with a shock.

“M-Mimi..? What is it?” You were still trying to gather your thoughts from the dream you just had.

“Could you please shut the hell up? I’m trying to sleep over here! And were you yelling for Shane from the Normal Boots club?” Mimi’s frown turned into evil little smirk. 

“No, Mimi… Just go back to sleep. I’ll try to keep it down.” You rolled over and pretended to go back to sleep.

“Fine. Whatever.” Mimi scoffed and laid back down in her bed. 

You waited until you were sure Mimi had gone back to sleep. Once you were sure she was asleep you got up and went to your desk to write about your dream in your journal. You didn’t want to lose the dream while it was fresh in your mind. Once you wrote everything down you went and snuggled back into your bed and went to sleep.  
When you got up for class in the morning, you still felt flushed from your dream of Shane. You remembered Mimi mentioned Shane was in a club called Normal Boots. It made sense with the little patch you remember seeing on his jacket. What kind of club was it? You could barely focus in class and felt a sense of relief as lunchtime finally came. You walked into the hallway only to see Shane standing by some lockers talking with another boy. You hesitated on what to do, but you decided to just brave through your anxiety and say hello to them.

“Hi there, Shane.” You said with a smile as you walked up to them. Your cheeks were tinted a slight pink as you remembered your dream last night. The boys turned to look at you.

“Oh, hey Y/N.” Shane said with a small smirk. You felt a bit transparent as Shane looked at you. Almost like he could see everything you dreamt. You felt like you would die if he ever found out.

“Oh, so you’re Y/N!” The other boy exclaimed with excitement. “I’m Jirard! It’s nice to finally meet you!” Jirard seemed like a warm and friendly person. Wait…did he say finally? What did he mean by that? Had Shane…talked about you? 

“Oh, so you’re Jirard! It’s nice to meet you too!” You smiled brightly at Jirard. You looked at Shane who was now frowning a bit at Jirard. Jirard sheepishly smiled at Shane. 

“So, Y/N, are you headed for lunch?” Jirard asked with a tinge of innocence. Shane continued to wear his pouty frown as he looked at Jirard.

“Uh, yeah that’s where I’m going right now.” You couldn’t help notice the telepathic conversation Shane seemed to be having with Jirard.

“Well, why don’t you join us at our table? Shane mentioned you sit alone most of the time.” Jirard was the one smirking now. Shane blushed angrily. You felt your heart jump at the thought of Shane noticing you at all, let alone that he knew you ate alone during lunch.

“S-Sure! I’d love to. Is that alright, Shane?” You wanted him to be comfortable with the idea too. Shane only nodded and you followed the boys to the cafeteria. You were thrilled to finally have people to eat lunch with, and even more thrilled that Shane would be one of those people.

To Be Continued…


	4. Goodbye Loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been taking a little bit to update! I hope you all enjoy reading and the next chapter will be the final one! <3

Your heart felt like it was trying to beat its way out of your chest. It was just lunch. It wasn’t a big deal, right? Lunch...with Shane and his friend, Jirard. You were starting to mildly freak out. This would be the first time you were eating with anyone at Asagao. You walked behind Shane and Jirard towards the cafeteria trying to mentally calm yourself down. But this was lunch with Shane and Jirard. You hoped it wouldn’t be super awkward. The three of you stood in line to get your food together. You looked at Shane trying to decipher what he could be thinking. You were still stirring at the thought that Shane had spoken about you to Jirard. You couldn’t help but smile about it.

Shane and Jirard waited for you as you got your food and you followed them to their table. Suddenly you tensed up as you saw it would be more than just the three of you eating lunch together. The table had several other boys, with the same jackets as Shane and Jirard. You would be sitting with the entire Normal Boots club. They all had separate conversations going on as the three of you approached the table. Shane sat down and Jirard sat in a chair next to the empty one by Shane. Jirard gave Shane a small smirk and Shane frowned a bit.

“Have a seat, Y/N! We won’t bite!” Jirard said happily and motioned for you to sit. You smiled and sat down between them. “Oh hey, Y/N let me introduce you to everyone!” Jirard cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. “Guys, this is Y/N! Shane and I invited her to have lunch with us today.” You felt your cheeks turning pink already.

“Hi! It’s very nice to meet you all!” You smiled and gave a little wave. You were bombarded with returned greetings by the table. Jirard then proceeded to go around the table introducing everyone. And he did not skip any details about each of his friends. There was Paul, Nick, Josh, Satch, PBG, Jon, Jared, and Shane. Your brain started to feel overwhelmed at all the information Jirard told you about each boy. The boys were a colorful bunch and each of them made you chuckle. You looked to Shane who wore a small smile. Jirard finally ended his introductions with himself, and you learned he was also known as The Completionist. You felt his title was well earned.

You felt happy to know more about Shane and his friends. Maybe they could be your friends one day too? You loved the passion they had for gaming. You also enjoyed gaming, but your heart truly lied with writing. You looked back at Shane and he was calmly eating his salad. You wanted to say something, but what? You didn’t want to just sit there in silence. After a few moments of you quietly eating, Jirard finally spoke up again.

“So, Y/N, you’re kind of new here, right?” You nodded at Jirard. You told Jirard about living with your aunt and being tutored at her home. You didn’t really want to talk about everything that happened before living with your aunt just now so you hoped he wouldn’t push too much.

“Well, I think you’ll love it here! Don’t you, Shane?” Jirard glanced over to Shane who was now frowning again.

“Yeah, sure.” He said and continued eating his salad. You were starting to wonder if eating lunch with Shane and his friends was something Shane wanted you to be a part of. You decided to speak up again.

“I’m actually starting to love it here. It was a bit of a rough start, but I’m really happy now.” You said with a smile. It was all true. You were really starting to feel at home at Asagao. Every day since you met Shane you felt your loneliness fading away.

“That’s great!” Jirard let out a hearty chuckle. “So, do you have any hobbies?” Jirard looked at Shane again. What was going on? Shane was wearing his usual frown but you could swear he was…blushing? Just a little bit?

“Um, well I really like to write…” You were really starting to feel awkward, but you were also relieved Jirard was trying to move the conversation along.

“Oh, yeah? What do you like to write mostly?” Jirard seemed genuinely interested.

“Well, I like to write in my journal a lot, but I love writing poetry and short stories too.” You blushed remembering you had written poetry while thinking of Shane and that wild dream you had about him.

“That’s pretty cool! Did you hear that Shane? We have a writer here!” Jirard smiled. Shane managed a small smile but didn’t say anything. You felt the sudden urge to escape.

“Well, thank you boys for inviting me for lunch! It was very nice of you! I guess I’ll see you around.” You gave everyone a smile and waved as you stood up. You were once again bombarded with goodbyes and thanks. You walked from the table to throw your trash away and then exited the cafeteria.

In the hallway, you exhaled in relief. At least you managed to get through lunch without embarrassing yourself in front of the whole normal boots club. You stood in the hallway collecting your thoughts. You were relieved it was empty. Just then you felt a hand on your shoulder from behind you. You were startled and somehow managed to spin around and fall to the floor. Added to this unfortunate event, your skirt flew up as you landed on the floor showing a clear view of your underwear. You deeply blushed red as you quickly fixed your skirt and looked slowly looked up. You hoped it was anyone else. “Please, let it be anyone else.” You mentally pleaded. To your dismay, there was Shane, blushing just as deeply as you. “God, no. Why?!” You screamed internally.

Why did Shane always seem to be there to see your most humiliating moments?! You were horrified that Shane saw your panties.

“Um…” Shane tried to speak as he held out a hand for you to help you up. “Hey, are you alright?”

“Y-Yes. I, ah, just…” You couldn’t finish. You could barely look him in the face.

“My reflexes weren’t quick enough this time.” Shane smiled a little.

“I-I guess I must scare easily.” You chuckled weakly. “Did you…need something?”

“Y/N, I’m sorry I didn’t say much at lunch, but thanks for coming.” Shane smiled. “I’d like it…if you would sit with us tomorrow if you want?” He was still blushing. Your heart was pounding.

“I would love that, Shane.” You were elated. You couldn't hide your smile. “You sure you don’t mind eating with this klutz?”

Shane chuckled. His laugh made you feel calm and nervous at the same time. “I don’t mind at all.”

You couldn’t help but giggle. “Maybe tomorrow we can have a real conversation?” You asked.

“Yeah.” Shane smiled.

“I can’t wait.” You practically glowed. You were almost in disbelief, but all your doubts fall away as you looked at his smiling face.

“See you then.” Shane turned and went back to the cafeteria and you continued back to your classroom. You felt like you were floating on a cloud. Shane really did want to spend more time with you. 

Later, you were back in your room writing when Mimi burst in.

“Y/N! Everyone saw you today eating lunch with the Normal Boots club!” Mimi was practically beaming. “Thank God! I finally know someone who knows them. Y/N it would be super cool of you if you could bring me along next time you sit with them.” Mimi placed her hands on her hip and waited for your reply.

“I don’t know them well enough to invite other people along, Mimi. That would be kind of rude. Besides, why are you coming to me now for favors when you treated me like trash since the day we met?” You were tired of her behavior and it showed. Mimi frowned and then scoffed. You turned your back to her and continued writing.

“How dare you. You’ll regret this Y/N.” Mimi stated with her usual snobby tone. After a minute of you ignoring her, she finally went about her own business. You couldn’t care less. You were still euphoric from lunchtime. 

To Be Continued…


	5. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who stuck with me for my first chapter fic! I appreciate all of you and hope you like the ending! <3

It had been a few hours since you had that confrontation with Mimi. You finally finished all of your homework and decided to relax in your bed and listen to some music in your headphones. It didn’t take long for you to pass out. Your dream was vivid and familiar. The fragrance of the flowers filled the air and you knew you were on the rooftop of the school once again. You explored your surroundings and finally saw the same boy who had been on your mind for days. 

“Shane?” You called to him and he turned around. He had a flower crown on again but this time it was made of red roses. Shane smiled and walked over to you.

“Y/N. It’s nice to see you again.” Shane took you in his arms and held you tightly. Your body grew hot in a flush at his gesture. Suddenly a crash of thunder made you jerk in his arms. Rain then began pouring down. You were both getting soaked, but Shane didn’t seem to mind. He broke his embrace of you and gazed at you. Water was dripping down his flower crown and streaming down his face. Suddenly Shane cupped your face with his hands and began to kiss you. You put your hands around his neck returning the kiss. Your kisses became deeper and you couldn’t help but blush as your tongue brushed against his. Shane ran his hands to your waist and pulled you closer to him. You ran your hands through his hair. You pulled away to catch your breath. You looked at Shane and the rain started to blur your vision. Soon Shane was nowhere in sight. Another loud clap of thunder boomed across the sky and jolted you from your dream.

Your heart was racing and you felt winded. “Oh…It was actually storming.” Mimi was in her bed asleep. You took off your headphones and unplugged them from your phone. You took a minute to calm down. You could still feel Shane’s touch as though your dream actually happened. You snuck over to your desk to write down your dream. You couldn’t believe these dreams you had about Shane. It was a bit embarrassing but you loved the dreams. Your journal was becoming a declaration of all the things you felt about Shane since the day you met. You started to think you were crazy. It had only been a few days that you actually interacted with Shane, but you really liked him a lot. You’ve never felt like this before. The thought that Shane may feel the same way exhilarated you beyond reason. You finished writing and plopped back into your bed and slept until it was time to wake up for class in the morning.

The next day, class seemed to drag on and on. All you could think about was lunchtime and finally getting to have a full conversation with Shane. When the time for lunch finally arrived you were nervous and excited. You walked out of the classroom and put your books in your locker. 

“Hey, Y/N.” Shane walked up to you. You turned to him and smiled.

“Hey, Shane!” You blushed.

“Are you ready to go? I just have to stop by my locker for a second.” Shane’s small smile made you melt a bit.

“Sounds great!” You couldn’t hold back your excitement. 

The two of you walked over to Shane’s locker and as he opened it, a brown envelope fell out. It was addressed to Shane. You paid no mind to it until you saw the look on Shane’s face. 

“What the heck is this?” He frowned.

“You’ve never seen it before?” You were a bit concerned. The envelope was a decent size and it had Shane’s name written on it with a big black marker. It was a bit creepy.

“Do you mind if I open this now?” Shane looked over to you. 

“No, please go ahead.” Shane nodded and starting to open the envelope. He pulled out a bunch of papers that looked kind of like letters. Shane started to read the first page. You noticed he began to blush. When he finished reading his eyes grew wide and he looked at you.

“Uh…Y/N…Did you..?” Shane was still blushing, but he also looked confused?

“What is it, Shane?” You glanced at the paper he held. You immediately recognized your handwriting and signature. You felt all the color drain from your face. Every single page you wrote about Shane in your journal was right there in his hands. 

“Oh, my God!” You covered your mouth at your outburst. Mimi was the only one who could have done this. You felt overcome by embarrassment and anger. Tears gathered in your eyes. You started backing away from Shane and finally took off at top speed.

“Y/N, hold on a minute!” Shane called to you but you couldn’t hear him. You felt so humiliated you ran until you reached the field outside. You sat down behind the tree and curled up. You tried to think of what you could say to Shane about what you wrote. You also thought about what you would say to Mimi when you found her. 

A few moments passed. Your stomach rumbled, but you didn’t dare go to the cafeteria. Suddenly you heard footsteps approaching then stop. You peeked from behind the tree and saw Shane. He was holding some kind of book from what you could tell. You debated on just staying behind the tree and avoiding Shane for the remainder of your time at Asagao, but as fate would have it Shane saw you. He approached you and sat down next to you.

“Hey.” Shane gave you a sympathetic smile.

“Hey.” You smiled weakly at him.

“I realize I probably wasn’t supposed to ever read those papers.” Shane frowned. 

“Not, really. No..” Your voice sounded small.

“Well, I wanted to show you these. Maybe they’ll help you feel better.” Shane held out a sketchbook to you. You opened his sketchbook. The very first page was a picture of you in the cafeteria eating alone as you had so many times. There were more sketches of you as you turned the pages. The last sketch of you was a beautiful portrait. You blushed. He captured you in a way you couldn’t put into words. You felt speechless.

“What do you think?” Shane asked with a small smirk.

“They’re…they’re beautiful. When did...?” You were in disbelief. 

“I started about 2 weeks ago. I noticed you sitting by yourself and I thought...” Shane blushed. You smiled.

“Did you…read the rest of what I wrote?” You blushed as you returned his sketchbook.

Shane smiled and shook his head. “I just put them back in my locker. I’ll give them to you when we get back.”

“Thanks. You know, you’re a pretty sweet guy.” You threw away your hesitation and hugged him. He returned the hug and wrapped his arms around you. 

“So, you’ve been dreaming about me, eh?” Shane chuckled. You blushed furiously. 

“I take it back. You’re terrible.” You gave him a small frown and then giggled.

“Your writing was nice. I really liked it.” Shane blushed.

“Thank you, Shane.” Your cheeks felt on fire.

“So was Mimi responsible for this?” Shane frowned.

“It couldn’t have been anyone else.” You sighed.

“Maybe you should ask for a new roommate.” Shane said.

“Can I do that?!” You lit up.

“I believe you can. I'll help you figure something out.” Shane smiled and stood up. He held out his hand for you. “Shall we head to lunch then?” You took his hand and stood up. You were still holding his hand when you lost your balance once again and you fell backwards against the tree pulling Shane against you.

“Ah! I’m sorry!” You winced and looked at Shane. He wasn’t moving. He still had your hand in his. Finally he dropped his sketchbook and claimed your lips. You gasped against his kiss as you didn’t expect it. Soon your lips melted together with Shane’s as he took initiative to deepen the kiss. Shane pulled away and you felt breathless.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while.” Shane smiled brightly. You couldn’t help but smile just as big.

You chuckled. “I’ve wanted that too. As I’m sure you read.” You blushed. Shane gave you that familiar smirk. You had a love/hate relationship with that smirk. But you knew you wanted to see it as often as you could. 

The two of you walked hand in hand back to the cafeteria. You smiled as you thought about Shane and how he noticed you from the beginning. Thinking about his sketches of you made your heart do cartwheels. When you finally sat down with Shane at lunch, you knew coming to Asagao Academy wasn’t a mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the start of a Shane/Reader I'm trying my hand at. Any feedback is greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
